


Перейти лёд

by kemenkiri



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Buryats, Decembrist Revolt (1825), F/M, Gen, Shamanism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Николаю Бестужеву давно уже казалось, что он живет после собственной смерти. И уже некоторое время - что с этим нужно что-то делать.





	Перейти лёд

_"Сказать ли тебе правду, Базиль, - я хочу жизни, а лежу в могиле..."  
(Н. Бестужев, черновик письма к В. Ивашеву, 1838 г.)_

Николаю Бестужеву давно уже казалось, что он живет после собственной смерти. Точнее, поначалу эта мысль приходила _нередко_, а вот когда периоды ее отсутствия становились все короче, из "нередко" получилось "давно". Беда в том, что он не любил об этом говорить, а невысказанная мысль не становилась слабее или дальше. У нее было даже странное конкретное продолжение, впрочем, дивно естественное для моряка: если бы кто-то спросил его "как умер?", он бы не задумываясь ответил - "утонул". А потом бы уточнил: ушел под лед, да еще расписал бы подробности, так что спрашивать его об этом определенно не стоило.  
Случайно прорвавшееся в разговоре можно было обратить в шутку, письмо - переписать (как то, к Базилю Ивашеву), а самому себе - приказать заняться делом, а не мрачными размышлениями... Но когда даже попугай Константина, которого Торсон привез из кругосветного плавания, а сестра его Катерина - сюда, к брату, через пол-России и всю Сибирь, - когда даже этот попугай, тварь умная и кажется недобрая, говорившая нечасто, но исключительно к месту, поприветствовал его однажды воплем: "Умер! Я умер!" - и попытался театрально свалиться с жердочки, старший Бестужев понял, что нужно уже что-то предпринимать.  
И вскоре убедиться, что иной мысли, кроме как рассказать кому-нибудь о приходящем в голову, у него по-прежнему нет, - а это, похоже, далеко не лучшая идея. Хотя бы потому, что она ничего не меняет. Ему могут посоветовать не смотреть на жизнь так мрачно, найти светлые моменты в их здешнему существовании (например, пользу ближнему - вот, хоть тем бурятам, их соседям по пастбищу - да, Мишель, я все понимаю, но...), могут в ответ пошутить, переменить тему, поискать ему дело или окружить заботой как больного... Вот только на Торсона попытка разговора произвела другое впечатление: он мрачно согласился с высказанным и дня два вообще отказывался подниматься с постели - "Зачем?". Николаю пришлось срочно изобретать опровержение собственной меланхолии. Торсону на сей раз помогло, ему самому - нет.  
Если так пойдет дальше... нет, сил вставать и двигаться у него хватит надолго, его воля и здоровье крепче, но что, если все-таки отчаянно хочется с кем-то говорить о том, что для тебя так важно и так невыносимо? Кажется, скоро он начнет разговаривать об этом с попугаем Константина. Нет, лучше с какой-нибудь в самом деле _безсловесной_ тварью, которая не разболтает его тоску кому попало... Да, вот еще можно с лошадьми на пастбище! Звучало немного похоже на начало сумасшествия - впрочем, может, и была у них в семье какая-то склонность к этой беде, если не сама по себе, так в тяжелые годы, вот раньше бы никто так не подумал, а оказалось - есть! Да только именно потому - пусть и заочно, со слов сестер, - Николай тем лучше представлял, что до настоящего безумца ему еще очень далеко. "Да и не берут нас, Бестужевых, даже в желтый дом - потому как _политические_..." - мрачно говорил он сам себе. Эту шутку тоже не стоило делить ни с кем. Ну так что же - вперед, к лошадям и прочим обитателями пастбища? Хотя бы потому что вот кроме как с лошадьми, он, кажется, уже со всеми попробовал заговорить... Кажется?

..Сам же потом удивлялся себе и размышлял о предрассудках дворянина, неуместных для просвещенного человека. Ты можешь помогать этих людям, предлагать им способы улучшить хозяйство, расспрашивать их о нуждах, об образе жизни... И не подумаешь, что и они могут помочь - тебе. Вот прямо здесь, на пастбище посреди степи, на границе пятнадцати верст, на которые разрешает тебе отдаляться от города до всего имеющее дело Третье Отделение... Вот как раз где-то на границе пятнадцатой и шестнадцатой версты (они с братом когда-то измерили расстояние специально) они сидели в юрте и говорили... просто говорили - о мире вокруг, о том, каким представляется он его соседям, живущим здесь Бог знает какое столетие... Несовершенное знание языка с обеих сторон, как ни странно, мешало мало: его собеседники имели пристрастие к кратким и на удивление четким формулировкам. И где-то посреди такого разговора - уже не первого - он решился заговорить о том, что так и стояло где-то за душой:  
\- Да, хорошо, когда спокойно на душе, когда радостно... А мне вот все кажется, что я уже однажды умер.  
И меньше всего он ожидал, что ответит ему не кто-то из двух ближайших собеседников, сидевших у очага, а женщина - от стены юрты.  
\- Бывает, - сказала она. - Умер и родился опять. Желтая вера говорит так.

(Не то чтобы он не верил, чтобы женщина не способна понять отвлеченный разговор. Вот, например, сестра Елена. Очень даже способна! Потому он и знал заранее о бесполезности такого разговора с Еленой - в ней столько же желания действовать и изменять, как и в нем. У нее просто нет такого же опыта, а потому ничего она тут не изменит...)

\- А кем раньше жил? - спросила женщина.  
\- Не раньше, - непонимание почему-то не обескуражило его, казалось, они все равно на верном пути. - Умер - но так и живу. Все тот же я, просто... Мы тогда шли с войском, мы против царя вышли -  
(Женщина кивнула, об этом он уже говорил им.)  
\- В нас из пушек стреляли, мой брат на реку пошел, на лед, солдат там строил... Может быть, если бы еще кто пошел - вот я, я бы там и умер, там полыньи были - ушел бы под лед - я и ушел как будто, кости переломал, воды наглотался, умер, без всякого сомнения... -  
(И как вправду утопающему, вдруг мелькнул ему тот дальний образ, который он, наверное, и вспомнил бы последним, если бы в самом деле умирал - тоже женщина... Мелькнул - и _ушел под воду_, поблек... Почему бы?)  
\- А все живу, вот...  
Что-то он такое хотел сказать дальше. "Вот глупость какая" или что-то вроде. Но не успел.

\- Бывает, - снова согласилась женщина (и даже, кажется, с бОльшим любопытством глянула на него). - Черная вера говорит: так с выбранным человеком бывает. С которым духи говорить хотят. Пока не умрет и не оживет снова - не будут.

\- Я слыхал, это по наследству у вас передается. У меня предков таких нет.

\- Может, наследством. Может - иначе. Небо выберет - и без предков.

\- Как же так - небо?

\- Молнией кого убьет в роду - не было? Камень небесный найдешь - не находил?

Небесный камень, метеорит? Странный разговор - здесь, за тридевять земель от петербургского кабинета отца, которого и нет уже - и отца, и того дома, и тех шкафов, которые он помнит с детства, но...

\- У отца были... небесные камни. Потом мне достались - да, по наследству.

\- Вот видишь.

\- Так теперь-то что? Что дальше? - он подался вперед, совершенно ясно ощущая, что этот предельно странный разговор сможет и в самом деле указать ему какой-то дальнейший путь.

\- Подожди. Сначала нужно до низа нижнего мира спуститься. Потом снова вверх пойдешь, к верхнему миру...

(До низа... преисподней? Вот любопытно, насколько точно это, похоже, описывает его... внутреннее путешествие... и скоро ли начало пути вверх?)

\- Духов встретишь, мертвых, тех, кто вовсе умер. Сможешь говорит с ними, чтобы людей от беды спасали, землю, народ хранили...

Шальная мысль спросить: а Кондратия Рылеева я там встретить могу? а брата Александра? - при всем безумии ситуации оставалась все же слишком странной, чтобы быть сказанной, и не только потому, что его собеседница ничего не знала об этих людях.  
Но перед ним словно распахивалась - все шире - невидимая ранее дверь, и становился зримым мир за ней, а уж что с ним делать: изучать, изменять, расспрашивать о нем? - это еще можно было выбрать, главное - он совершенно точно существовал...

*

...через год у него был очерк бурятской мифологии - и сын.

_Те, кто вовсе умер_ так и остались тем, о чем с кем попало говорить не стоит, но прошлое бесповоротно стало прошлым, хотя где-то, быть может, и просочилось в будущее. Так однажды, проведя рукой по его щеке, все та же женщина, взявшая с него странный зарок - не спрашивать ее имя, сказала ему:  
\- А ты не думай, ты все равно ото льда погибнешь.  
\- Утону? - переспросил он. (А что, Байкал не так уж далеко, да хоть ледоход на Селенге...)  
\- Ото льда погибнешь, - повторила она, и словно о чем-то радостном добавила, - Непременно будет, не думай.  
И он в самом деле не думал об этом, твердо зная одно: тот, невский лед в самом деле навсегда остался позади.

1:47 20.12.2018

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в определенном смысле по следам ролевой игры "Три дня в декабре", где события вокруг Сенатской пошли "неканоническим" образом (при сохранении общего итога - декабристы потерпели поражение) и Николай Бестужев в той версии событий действительно погиб на льду Невы. При этом текст держится реальной версии событий - и (отчасти) вполне реальных мрачных настроений, отраженных, например, в цитате из эпиграфа (и она не одна такая).
> 
> Упоминается и намекается много разных реалий из жизни семейства Бестужевых (например, сумасшествие Петра Бестужева) и Константина Торсона - да, кстати, его попугай действительно существовал и был привезен в Сибирь, мы даже знаем год смерти попугая (Торсона он серьезно пережил - и судя по происхождению и сроку жизни, это мог быть жако, тварь в самом деле умная и не особо добрая).
> 
> Вся коллизия с буряткой вымышлена, кроме одного-единственного: бурятка действительно была и у них с Николаем Бестужевым были сын и дочь. И это приблизительно все, что мы знаем об этой женщине! Даже фамилия ее вроде бы известна, но есть разные версии... (Отсюда авторский домысел "велела не спрашивать имя").
> 
> "Ото льда погибнешь" - Николай Бестужев скончался, простудившись по дороге из Иркутска через Байкал зимой, когда он шел часть дороги пешком, уступив кому-то место в кибитке.


End file.
